Mystery
by FF Queen
Summary: Why has Ron fallen into a sudden depression? And....I think I may have skipped a chap...
1. Default Chapter

****

Mystery

***********************************************************************************

A/N: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter period.

***********************************************************************************

"Ron?" Ron looked up glumly to meet a pair of vivid green eyes half covered with messy black hair. "Oh, 'lo Harry." He replied, looking back down at the ground sadly. Harry looked at him with concern, he'd never seen Ron this upset for - well never. "What's up?" Harry asked tearing his eyes from Ron. "Nothing." Ron answered shyly, part angrily and clenching his fists, so hard that his nails were digging into his palm and making his hand bleed. "C'mon Ron. It's obvious that's something's got you." Harry exclaimed, resting back onto Ron's bed. 

"Nothing, now just go away." Ron answered, glaring at his fist, his face screwed up with anger and frustration. Harry looked startled for a moment before getting up to walk out of the dormitories. "Whatever."

"Hey Harry. What's up with Ron?" Hermione asked, peering over the top of her potions book. "I don't know. He doesn't even want to talk to me." Harry sighed, flopping back into a large armchair.

"That's strange, I know Ron's finding it hard to keep up in Potions, but he wouldn't be like this..." Harry just nodded slightly, racking his brain for reasons. "Perhaps we should ask Dumbledore?" Hermione pointed out, her face a bright orange from the fire. "No, it wouldn't help." Harry replied slowly. "How about you try to talk to him?" Hermione stood up with a tiny shrug. "Okay, I'll try, but I don't think I'm going to make any difference."

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Ron asked as Hermione padded up to him slowly. "This is the boy's dormitories, you're not meant to be in here!"

"I know." Hermione answered, sitting next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ron stiffened and pulled away from her gentle touch. "Harry told you to come up here, right?" Ron asked, turning away from her. "No." She lied quickly. "I'm worried about you Ron. You can't keep yourself locked up forever." She explained, her curious eyes wandering around the room. Ron remained silent, tears building in his eyes. "Please Ron, tell me what's wrong. I won't tell anyone, not even Dumbledore or Harry." He blinked away the tears and turned back to meet her large eyes. "Promise?"

A/N: Nice first chapter? I thought so too ^_^


	2. Chapter2 or 3?

Mystery  
*********************  
Dis: No, I don't own Harry Potter period.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all your reveiws! ^.^ Sorry I haven't got around to updating this one, I kind of had writer's block on it, but I'm back, and with a new chapter! Heh, this one is short, but I think it's got a twist that a few of you will find entertaining!   
*********************  
  
"Well, what did he say?" Harry asked, looking up from his parchment as Hermione came back down from the dormitories.  
"Er...I can't say. I promised I wouldn't." Hermione whispered, her face a vivid white. Harry gave her a look of disbleif.   
"He can't trust me?"  
"No, Harry, it's not that." Hermione answered, still pale. "It's just..."  
"It's just what?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing a little.  
"Er..."  
  
"Well I'm finding out. Whatever it is, he can't keep it hidden from me." Harry hissed, storming up to the dormitories. "Ron!"  
"Harry! I..." Ron jumped a little, his eyes widening with shock.  
"Ron, what in the hell is going on?! What's so important that you can't tell me?! I'm your best friend for God's sake!"   
"Er...Well...Harry...You see..."  
"No! Ron I don't see!" Harry snapped, but not really intending to. "How am I supposed to see?"  
  
"Ron..."  
"Well...I'm um...Missing something..." Ron gulped, not looking at Harry.  
"Missing what? I don't get it." Harry said quietly, looking confused.  
"Well more like it was stolen...And...Er..."  
"By who and what was it?" Harry paused for a second as Ron looked up at him, his eyes large.  
"Snape took it!"  
  
"You're not...Saying..." Harry whispered, turning a nasty shade of white. "That Snape..." But Ron shook his head.  
"No. Something worse than that." Ron whimpered a little.  
"What's worse than that?!" Harry's jaw dropped in surprise and shock.  
"He took my...my..."  
"I know he took something...But what...?"  
"My...My..."  
  
"Ron!" Harry suddenly broke, unable to take it. "What did you tell Hermione?" Ron shivered a little as he jumped.  
"Well...As long as you promise you won't tell ANYONE."  
"I promise I won't." Harry answered, sitting next to him.  
"Well...I told Hermione...Because she's well...A girl...That...Snape...He..." At that moment Ron broke down into loud wails, slamming his fist on the bed. "SNAPE TOOK MY MARY-KATE AND ASHLEY DOLLS!!!!!!!!"  
********************************************************************************************  
A/N: Did ya like it? I was getting sick of the angst scene, so I decided to go for some humour...And yes, I know it's disturbing! XD XD XD XD XD XD Please reveiw! 


End file.
